


The Road to Insanity

by DrugsRUs



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrugsRUs/pseuds/DrugsRUs
Summary: After not being able to die, Link loses his grasp on what is and isn't real.
Kudos: 5





	The Road to Insanity

Link can vaguely remember the first time he died. 

It had been a frozen hellscape there in Hebra, and he had been more concentrated on staying warm the  _ fucking _ looking for monsters, wasn’t he?

  
  


To make a long story short, a Lizalfos ( _ Goddamn those lizards) _ stabbed him in the back.

As he saw red, just as suddenly he saw white, and again he was back in the Hebra Mountains, the Lizalfos faced away from him.

As you would do, he warped away.

The next time Link died was on him.

He had been doing tasks all around Hyrule, preparing for Ganon, when he fell into lava. Thankfully, he didn’t die, and was back at the foot of Death Mountain.

  
  


The last time Link died… Well. It wasn’t pretty.

He had just killed Ganon. Zelda had spoken to him, they had gone around Hyrule for a bit, but he could feel his body fading into white.  _ No.  _ He thought.  _ That’s too cruel. _ But it was happening, and he could only watch as he faded away into the white.

He was back into the Sanctum. Everything was still corrupted.

His mind couldn’t take the shock, and his mental state collapsed.

“No. That… That can’t be possible. I… I killed him… I… Killed…. Him.... I… Kill… him… I…”  _ What am I? _ “I… I’m Link!”  _ Are you? _ “Yeah! I’m… I…”  _ Are you really Link? Has it occurred to you that maybe, just maybe, the Zelda you were with hasn’t noticed you’re gone… _ “...”

A scream rang out, bouncing from the walls. Link ran around in a frenzy, clutching his head, tearing at the walls, brutally murdering anyone he saw. 

“No, I must be real! I must be… real…. I… Must be…. R e a l…. I… am… real… aren’t I?

Can I have your mind?

Mine is only half full.

No? 

You don’t want to?

Please? GIVE ME IT, GIVE M EI T, G IVEM EIT GI VEM EI T GIVE-

Fine.”

  
  


Link collapsed, his mind shutting down, the only thing left working his eyes and part of his mind, a tiny shard of humanity left.

“…What a beautiful sky…”

  
  



End file.
